The Mistake
by shadow girl2
Summary: What happens when Clark goes after Lana? This is the last Chapter everybody. I hope you like it *FINISHED*
1. Chapter #1

Title: The Mistake  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Summery: What happens after Clark goes in after Lana?  
  
Authors note: This is my first Smallville fanfic. Please Review. I want to know if it is good or not. Please tell me your opinion good or bad, I don't care.  
  
Clark: Lana!!!  
  
Lana: Clark!!  
  
(Screams were exchanged as Clark ran in to the tornado.)  
  
Inside the tornado Clark was looking everywhere for the truck that Lana was trapped in. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. The truck almost hit him as it was flung around. He saw that Lana was still in it.  
  
Clark: I have to get to her.  
  
(Then all of a sudden Clark was floating in the air. At first he thought it was the high winds, but know he was flying.)  
  
He got to the truck just in time because as soon as he had Lana out the truck was ripped into a million pieces.  
  
  
  
(Later at the hospital)  
  
Clark,Pete, Pete's date, Chloe, Lana's aunt, and Clark's parents were all in the waiting room in the hospital.  
  
Clark looked around.  
  
Pete was sitting next to his date, both looking concerned.  
  
Lana's aunt was so worried that she was pacing up and down the hallway.  
  
Clark's Parents were talking quietly in the corner.  
  
And then there was Chloe When Clark looked at her he didn't know what he saw. Her Face had looked confused, satisfied and yet angry and upset. The he saw it, the one lone tear down her cheek.  
  
Then he knew that he had to do something. He got up and walked over to the couch that she was sitting on. All by herself. He put his arm around her shoulder. But she just pushed him away.  
  
Clark: Chloe can we talk?  
  
Chloe: I'm not really in the talking mood.  
  
Clark: Please it is important.  
  
Chloe: fine lets go over here.  
  
(She pointed to the cafeteria)  
  
In the CAF  
  
Before Clark could say anything Chloe bursted out in tears.  
  
Clark: Chloe, whats wrong?  
  
Chloe: I don't know. When I first saw that you ran off I was so pissed. It was the one thing that you said that you weren't going to do. Then I found out that you went after her. And I was praying that she would get caught in a twister. Then When I found out that she was in a coma I was so disappointed in myself. I feel like it is my fault.  
  
Clark: It's not you fault.  
  
(Clark gave her a hug.)  
  
Clark: I think I see the doctor out there are you ready to go out and see how see is doing.  
  
Chloe: Yeah I guess.  
  
  
  
In the waiting room  
  
Pete: Hey Clark what was that all about in the with Chloe?  
  
Clark: Just a big misunderstanding.  
  
Doctor: I have some news.  
  
( Everyone gathered around)  
  
Doctor: Well when Clark brought her in she had head injuries a broken right arm and a few broken ribs. Then we found out that she was in a coma. We just got new news that she had some internal bleeding. So we brought her up to O.R. And there was so much bleeding that I am sorry we lost her.  
  
Chloe: Oh my god. She's dead.  
  
(Was all she could spit out before she fainted)  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think I want at least two reviews before I write again.  
  
Hoped you liked it. 


	2. Chapter #2

1 A/N: I got a couple reviews so here it is as promised the next chapter…  
  
  
  
Clark: What she is dead!?  
  
Doctor: Yes I am very sorry.  
  
Intercom: Will Doctor Lewis please report to the crazy people (Couldn't remember the name) ward?  
  
Doctor: I am very sorry.  
  
  
  
Everyone was in shock then another doctor came.  
  
Doctor: Are you here for Lana?  
  
Clark: Yes but we already know what has happened.  
  
Doctor: what are you talking about?  
  
Clark: Doctor Lewis said that she had pasted away.  
  
Doctor: He is no doctor he is a little crazy in the head. So that is what we call him. Lana is very much alive.  
  
Clark: She is?  
  
Doctor: Yes and here she comes now.  
  
  
  
They all looked down the hall and saw Lana walking down with her arm in a sling.  
  
Lana: Hi everyone  
  
Lana said as everyone was hugging her.  
  
Lana: I am glad that you are happy to see me but what happened to Chloe?  
  
Clark: Oh my I totally forgot in all the news.  
  
Clark said rushing over to her.  
  
  
  
Clark: Chloe are you O.K.?  
  
Chloe: Clark I killed her I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Will you every forgive me?  
  
Clark: You can stop crying now Lana is O.K. The doctor that told us she was dead was crazy. He didn't know what he was saying.  
  
Clark said as he helped her up so that she could see Lana standing right there in front of her.  
  
Chloe: Thank goodness you are not dead.  
  
Chloe said giving her the biggest hug ever.  
  
Lana: OWW  
  
Chloe: Sorry didn't see the arm.  
  
While everyone was talking to Lana, Chloe went to sit on the couch that she had been sitting on earlier. Then she started to think…  
  
Chloe's thoughts: Now that Lana is back Clark will still be all over her. When she was dead Clark looked sad but he would have comforted me while I was thinking that it was my fault. Lana is so lucky she has Whitney and she has Clark yipping at her heels for the first sign of trouble. I wonder if he would do that for me. He said that he would but did he mean it? Now I have an idea.  
  
Clark: Chloe you still look a little shaken up do you want me to take you home?  
  
Chloe: Sure that would be great.  
  
Clark: Good I will go see if Lana is ready to go.  
  
Chloe: Wait Lana is coming to?  
  
Clark: Yeah her aunt told me to bring her home because she had to go to the talon for and hour or so.  
  
Chloe: So you just had to say yes.  
  
Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
Clark: Don't be like this you know that I would do the same for you. Now I am going to see if Lana is ready. You gonna stay here and wait for me?  
  
Chloe: Yeah.  
  
As Clark went to get Lana Chloe said under her breath…  
  
Chloe: You say over and over that you would do the same for me so lets test that theory.  
  
  
  
I hope that you like that. Review for some ideas for what to do other wise I am clueless.  
  
Thanks for reading keep reviewing. 


	3. Chapter #3

Where we left off last time is when Chloe was plotting to see if Clark really cared about her.  
  
  
  
Clark: Chloe you ready?  
  
Lana: Chloe?  
  
Chloe: Oh sorry I was spacing a little bit.  
  
Lana: I little bit you looked like you were in another dimension.  
  
Chloe: Yeah well I have been through a lot today.  
  
Lana: Tell me about you are just preaching to the choir.  
  
Chloe: Yeah well what I am going through may not be as dramatic as you but it is still confusing to me.  
  
Clark: Chloe calm down.  
  
Lana: Yeah I just meant that everyone is going through things right now.  
  
  
  
Lana put in before Chloe stormed off.  
  
Clark: Chloe what about your ride?  
  
Chloe: Forget it I'll walk.  
  
Clark: You really think that that is safe?  
  
Chloe: Why do you care?  
  
Chloe then left the room leaving Clark and Lana there speechless.  
  
  
  
Lana: What was that all about?  
  
Clark I will fill you in on the way to your house. You must be so tried.  
  
Lana: Yeah pretty much, let's go.  
  
  
  
Chloe's thoughts on her walk home: Well since there are not an tornadoes I guess that I have to think of something different to do to get Clarks attention.  
  
Just after she said that she passed the tower were Clark took Lana once.  
  
Chloe's Thoughts: That's what I need.  
  
  
  
Clark: Well that's the whole story.  
  
Lana: Wow she thought that it was her fault that I died?  
  
Clark: Yeah  
  
Lana: Do you think that she is acting funny because she is in shock?  
  
Clark: I have no idea. I should have gone after her. She might do something stupid.  
  
All of a sudden Lana's cell phone rang  
  
Lana: Hello?  
  
Chloe: I am scared and I don't know what I am doing.  
  
Lana: Chloe?  
  
Clark: What's wrong?  
  
Lana: I don't know. Chloe are you still there?  
  
Chloe: Yeah  
  
Lana: Chloe where are you.  
  
Chloe: I don't know I was walking and then I ended up here. I am really scared.  
  
Lana: Don't do anything crazy.  
  
Chloe: I don't want to but I am really high up.  
  
Lana: Clark we have to find her I think she is going to jump off of some sort of tower.  
  
Clark: Well the only tower that I know of in Smallville is the one I took you to.  
  
Lana: Chloe I want you to stay on the phone with me. Clark is on his way.  
  
Lana talking to Clark: I am going to stay here take the truck and go get her. I really think that she is close to jumping.  
  
  
  
Clark drove so that Lana could not see him anymore then got out and ran the rest of the way.  
  
  
  
Chloe's thoughts: Maybe since he is coming I could start coming down a little bit.  
  
As she was climbing down the ladder the part that was above her fell off. It nicked her leg. When she kept climbing down the bottom fell down to the ground.  
  
Chloe's thoughts: Now I am freaking out. It is not that far.  
  
As she looked down and it was about 20 feet  
  
Chloe's thoughts: Okay maybe it is. I will just wait here until Clark gets… aaahhhh!!!!!  
  
  
  
As clark was coming up to the tower he saw Chloe fall to the ground. He tried to run to her but she was to far away.  
  
Clark: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it please review. 


	4. Chapter #4

Clark: NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Clark ran over to her body that had hit the ground with such a thud as fast as his feet would carry him.  
  
Clark: Chloe! Chloe! Wake up.  
  
He went to pick her up and he heard something snap.  
  
Clark: Oh my gosh.  
  
Clark looked around and saw her cell phone on the ground.  
  
Clark: Hello?  
  
Lana: Clark? Is that you? How did you get there this fast?  
  
Clark: Long story but I have to let you go I have to call an ambulance Chloe jumped or fell I'm not sure I  
  
Have to go.  
  
Click  
  
Operator: Hello what is your emergency?  
  
Clark: My friend I think she fell off of dead mans tower.  
  
Operator: Okay an ambulance is on its way.  
  
  
  
When the ambulance got there their was a huge crown including her dad his parents and Lana.  
  
Lana: This is to much in such a little bit of time.  
  
Clark: I know what you mean.  
  
Clark said giving her a hug.  
  
1 Paramedic: We are taking us to the hospital. Two of you can come with us but the rest will have to meet us there.  
  
Chloe's dad: Clark do you want to come with us.  
  
Clark: No I think that I will meet you there I need the air. Lana why don't you go?  
  
Lana: Okay I will see you guys there.  
  
  
  
In the ambulance…  
  
Paramedic: She's coming to. Give her some room.  
  
Chloe's dad was basically praying that she was all right.  
  
Lana saw that she was trying to say something  
  
Lana: What is it Chloe?  
  
Chloe: Why I did it.  
  
Lana: Yeah.  
  
Chloe: Because of what I am losing in the world.  
  
Lana: what do you mean?  
  
Chloe: Clark has not been around and I feel that now that Whitney isn't here you have taken Clark form me.  
  
Lana: That is the last thing that I would do. You might have lost Clark which I doubt but you have me as a  
  
friend now.  
  
Chloe: Do you mean that? That is the nice thing that anyone has….  
  
Just then the heart monitor went flat.  
  
Lana: Chloe?!  
  
  
  
Please review I have hit a writers block I need ideas. 


	5. Chapter #5

In the Ambulance.  
  
Lana: Chloe? Chloe?!  
  
When Chloe did not answer Lana started to panic as the paramedics started working on her.  
  
Lana: Come on Chloe. You can't die. We all need you. Everyone does. Pete needs you as a friend and so do I. I mean we just got all patched up. Think of your dad, he will be devastated. Then theirs Clark. If you die he will think that it is all his fault. And it wasn't his fault, it was mine. Chloe if you can hear me right now I am sorry. You were right I was trying to take Clark from you. I just didn't think that you would jump off of a tower over it.  
  
Just then Chloe woke up with a startling gasp.  
  
Lana: Thank goodness you're alive.  
  
They share a hug  
  
Chloe: I just heard this voice in my head that said it wasn't my time. And thank you for what you said, I heard every word.  
  
Lana: Well I meant every word that I said. Plus I had to say something to keep you form going into the light.  
  
They both laugh and say.  
  
Lana+Chloe: You can have Clark.  
  
Lana+Chloe: What?  
  
Lana: No, your better for him and you two make a cute couple.  
  
Chloe: No, he has been crushing on you for years if you hadn't noticed.  
  
Lana grasps Chloe's hand  
  
Lana: No, you have him. She said stubbornly.  
  
Chloe: Why are you so set on this?  
  
Lana: When Clark was giving me a ride home today we were talking about you and well all of a sudden he just came out and said that he loved you. I was stunned and shocked.  
  
Chloe: Wow! Then I guess I will take him.  
  
A couple day later in Chloe's hospital room.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Clark: Hey Chloe.  
  
Chloe: Hey come on in. Long time on see.  
  
Clark: Yeah tell me about it.  
  
Chloe: Clark can I ask you something?  
  
Clark: Sure.  
  
Chloe: When you gave Lana a ride home the other day did you tell her that you loved me?  
  
Clark nodded his eyes starring at the floor.  
  
Chloe: Did you mean it?  
  
Clark nodded again.  
  
Chloe: Do you still mean it?  
  
Clark nodded again still starring at the floor.  
  
Chloe: Clark please look at me.  
  
He looked up.  
  
Chloe: I feel the same way.  
  
Clark: You do?  
  
Chloe: Of course.  
  
Clark got up and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Chloe: I love you.  
  
Clark: I love you to.  
  
They kiss again.  
  
  
  
Well that is the end of the story please review and tell me your favorite chapter. I m planning on starting a new story tomorrow about Chloe and Lana's friendship. As you can tell I am a Chloe fan. Like I said please review. You can burn if you want.  
  
Bye Bye from Lisa.  
  
Epilogue will be coming soon. And again I hope that you liked it. 


End file.
